


His Name in Lights

by wordsleftunsaid



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Fluff, M/M, Minor pining, Sebastian thinks he's slick, mentions of Klaine, seblaine, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hadn't thought about Blaine in months.  He had no reason to.  The man was married, after all.  He hadn't thought about him.  At least, not until the ex-Warbler is suddenly Broadway's newest and brightest star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name in Lights

BLAINE ANDERSON

 

The lights blared out tauntingly.  He made it.  He actually made it.  But his name in lights felt more of a slap in the face than anything else.  See, Sebastian Smythe was never meant to have someone who was, ‘the one that got away,’ because there was never supposed to be, ‘the one.’  No one expected him to ever settle down.  Hell, he didn’t plan on it, himself.  So why was he staring up at that sign with a sinking feeling in his stomach?  

 

Because Blaine Anderson came into his life when he never stood a chance.  Not as long as Kurt Hummel still meant anything to him.  And no matter how many times he’d tried telling him, showing him, how he deserved so much more than that guy, that high-maintenance, unsupportive boyfriend of his always took precedence over, well, everything else.  Something about their relationship has always just seemed unhealthy to him.  But in the end, Blaine married Kurt, and Sebastian didn’t get so much as an invitation.  Something told him that it was despite Blaine’s best efforts, because Hummel could not stand the mere thought of him even breathing the same air as them.

 

That’s not completely his fault, though.  Sebastian had done some shit he’s not necessarily proud of, but it was all for Blaine.  The snarky comments directed to Kurt and the late night text conversations with Blaine that were eventually found when a certain someone was snooping through his phone.  Sebastian had taken that as a sign that Kurt was getting uncertain about their relationship, because why do something like that if you know the relationship is already stable?  But alas, as far as Sebastian knew, they were still happily married.

 

And Blaine apparently landing his dream job.  Reprising his role of Tony in West Side Story. Only this time, he’s on Broadway.   _ Broadway _ .  And while there’s that sinking feeling in his chest, there’s a contrasting swell of pride in his chest.  Not because he personally knows a musical theatre star, but because Blaine did it.  He followed his dreams and didn’t take no for an answer. Even if that made unreachable.  Not that he’d considered it.  And if he had, it’d been five years.  He would’ve done something by now if he was ever going to.

 

Sebastian hadn’t even tried to start any type of communication since he sent a card congratulating the two.  (He wasn’t a complete dick, after all.)  In all honesty, he hadn’t even thought about the two much in what feels like forever.  But walking down the street to meet one of his clients for lunch at some restaurant merely two blocks away from where he stood, fear-stricken into a state of temporary paralysis, those lights practically blinded him.

 

It took a couple more minutes, and even a picture for later, but he was finally able to pull himself away from the theatre and towards his designated meeting place.  He ended up losing that client.  Went to some other lawyer.  They never gave a reason for switching, but it wasn’t a far stretch to assume it was because Smythe seemed distracted during their lunch.

 

What Sebastian didn’t realize was that it was Saturday, and there was a matinee showing of West Side Story.  As he was walking back from the restaurant, there was a large crowd outside of the theatre doors, held back by barricades.  If he didn’t know any better, he would assume something had happened, like a shooting of some sorts.  But shootings don’t typically happen on one of the busiest streets in the city in broad daylight.  Nope.  This crowd was waiting for the actors to hang back and get them to sign their Playbills.  Which, knowing Blaine, he wouldn’t stop until every single one was signed and everyone got a picture.  

 

He needed to see him.  Not up close.  God, that would be too awkward.  No, he’d be perfectly fine just seeing that hair from across the street.  Just for good measure and a shock back into reality that Blaine was thriving and, well, just alive.  Part of him thought of the man as if he was a ghost.  A figment of imagination from his past that ceased to exist after that day at Dalton, when Blaine had basically said, ‘It’s over, Sebastian.  I pick him.’

 

Don’t get me wrong, Sebastian had been thriving, as well.  Despite losing that one client, he was a very reputable lawyer in the world’s greatest city.  It’s not like he was spending every night pining over what could have been.  He has, though, since stopped his escapades of nights in the bathroom at bars.  That wasn’t him anymore.  Change of heart, what have you.

 

Suddenly there was a wave of screams, and it didn’t take long to put two and two together.  It wasn’t Blaine.  Not yet.  Those with lesser roles went first. He had no issue leaning against some pole as he watched from afar.  Actors made their way down the line, smiling, taking pictures, the whole nine yards.  The door opened every few minutes, each time a different person coming through. Each time Sebastian felt his heart jump into his throat in both anticipation and dread.  Despite what he was feeling, he couldn’t force himself away.  He knew what he was doing was pathetic on about seventeen different levels, but like before, he was paralyzed where he stood.

 

And it only got worse when that shiny, gelled back hair came into view.  If Sebastian was hit by a train, he’d probably say that it felt the same as he did in that moment.  There he was.  Across the street.  The only person Sebastian had ever even considered letting himself l--.  No.  He wouldn’t go there.

 

He was right.  Blaine had taken his time getting to each and every person.  And Sebastian was mesmerized by him.  The ex-Warbler had never seemed so happy than he was in that moment.  Each interaction was just so sincere and he made sure no one left disappointed.

 

Well, except for Sebastian, that is.  It took everything in him to not go over and strike up a conversation with him, maybe scare the hell out of him, but he was able to pull himself away and head home.  If that was the last time he’d see the man, he’d be perfectly fine with it.  After all, he’s  _ happy _ .  That’s what matters.

 

At least that’s what he thought before his phone pinged during dinner.

  
_ Did you really think I wouldn’t see you from across the street? B. _


End file.
